


Morning with him

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: Sana wakes up in the morning and gets ready with her husband.





	Morning with him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading this! This is just a one shot that came to me yesterday as I was thinking about what Yousana married life could be like. I hope you like it!

The alarm rings for the second time this morning. She went back to sleep after praying Fajr. She needed the peace only prayer can brings but she also knew that she needed sleep to heal properly. And the sun sets so early in may that she managed to catch a few hours more.  


The light is peeking through the curtains of their bedroom. The walls are blue. Just like in Sana’s childhood bedroom. In a slightly lighter tone.  
All is light in their home. She doesn’t like overdecorated and over colorful interior and neither does he. They wanted their home to be a quiet harbor, a place of peace and serenity. The outside world is already noisy and saturated enough as it is and none of them intended to bring any of that in their home.  


The alarm rings again and Sana feels him moving next to her. She wants to put a hand on his back but winces as the pain wakes up when she moves her arm. Sleep made her forget about that. She sits up a little and reaches for the pill and the glass of water on her night stand. She swallows the pill with a little grimace. She’s always hated pills ever since she was a little girl. As she waits for the pain to fade, she watches laying by her side.  


It’s been three years now that this vision is the one she wakes up to every morning .  


She remember with a soft smile the first morning. The smiles, the excitement of the new beginning, their new life about to start. And the mess they made when they had breakfast in bed. No more breakfast in bed these days, except sometimes during the week-ends. They have been replaced with this quiet softness and she loves it.  


She nudges his leg with her foot and he nudges right back. She lets out a small chuckle.  
\- I knew you were awake!  


He doesn’t answer and simply rolls on his side to face her. Will she ever get tired of his smile?  


After a few minutes, they get up together and she heads for the bathroom while he goes to the kitchen. She starts work earlier than him every morning and even if she insists that he should get more sleep, he refuses to let her wake-up and start her day alone.  


It’s not easy in the shower as she can still feel the pain a little bit but she manages better now that it’s already been a week. As she is letting the hot water rule down her back, she hears him coming into the bathroom. He asks her if everything is alright and she rolls her eyes at him even if he can’t see her.  
-I’m doing just fine, don’t worry.  


He then adds that he is preparing pancakes and she puts her head out of the shower to smile at him before he goes back to the kitchen. She stays a few minutes more under the shower and gets out when she feel relaxed and ready to start the day.  


She wraps herself in a towel to dry and returns to her room to take her clothes out. She can dress up on her own as she keeps it simple knowing she’ll have to change when she arrives at work.  


The smell of pancakes grows stronger as she enters the kitchen. It’s open on the living room and he has opened all the curtains and windows, the light comes in as well as fresh air and the sounds of birds. Watching him cook with the bright light falling on his back while she seats at the table, she feels like she is in a movie. As if she was watching from afar and floating, taking some distance to realize that this is her life.  


Breakfast goes quietly. She can see that he is still a bit sleepy and she likes her mornings quiet. He has his face in his hand and she reaches out to put in place a strand of hair who was hiding one of his eyes. He smiles in return and she wonders once again what she did to deserve being perfectly content and at the same time feeling like a teenager everytime he smiles at her.  


She puts the food back in the fridge while he’s washing the dishes. She leaves to go back to their room and stops behind him. She puts a hand on his back and a light kiss on his neck. He turns around with a little surprised smile as she is not usually one to be so affectionate. She just shrugs her shoulder and smiles.  


She goes to sit in front of her mirror and takes her underscarf in the drawer. Before trying to put it on, she has to put her splint on as she forgot to do it after her shower. She still feels a bit like an idiot for hurting herself while playing basketball with Elias last week-end. Work is already quite hard without adding the pain and the splint. She sighs and puts her hair in a half ponytail and slowly puts her underscarf over it. Pinning it is harder and after struggling to do it for a few seconds, she hears him coming in the room. He walks up to her and they look at each other for a few seconds. She then turns back to face the mirror with a smile. He comes to stand behind her. He massages her neck slowly while she grabs another pin. She hands it to him and he puts it right where it should be. He then takes her headscarf from where it laid on the table and starts putting it into place.  


She still remembers vividly the first time she wrapped her hijab in front of him, how intimate it felt and how seriously he was watching her technique as if he wanted to learn it. She realized this past week that he had indeed learned it. He was just waiting for her to need him. As he brings the long side of her hijab to the other side of her face, she watches him in the mirror. Looking back at all these moments spent together, their beginning and their new beginning when they got married. She also remembers sitting in front of a similar mirror, dressed all in black, applying dark make-up and wrapping a black hijab around her face as an armor against the world. She remember feeling like she had lost everything, like she had lost him.  


And now here she is, sitting in front of her mirror while he gently wraps her hijab for her to preserve her wrist. She catches his eyes in the mirror and smiles when he smiles. She knows the day is going to be long and hard and exhausting. But she also knows that, as she does everyday, she’ll come back to her home and feel better. She’ll come back to him. To Yousef.


End file.
